The Night Sokka Died
by AlwaysPhantasmagoria
Summary: After Yue dies, Sokka is having suicidal thoughts. Will it take something beyond the grave to save him? Will he come to his senses, through bitter rage that has overwhelmed him? Or will the night that Yue died also be, The Night Sokka Died? OneShot.Sokue


This oneshot takes place in the spirit oasis at the North Pole, the night Yue died.

**The Night Sokka Died**  
**Written by:** AvaGirl (Sara)  
**Story Written:** 8/09/06  
**Story Posted:** 6/27/07  
**Main Characters:** Sokka (15)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATLA, why in the world would I? Yeah, like a teenager could own own of the greatest shows of all time. Haha.

* * *

_S__he's gone. But she was alive this morning. How could she be dead? I loved her. Wasn't that enough to make her stay?_

Unsheathing his machete, Sokka pressed the cold blade to his neck, the sharp blade close to cutting his fine skin.

_This pain I feel, it's overcoming me of every other emotion I have left. Except love. My love for her was absolute; there was no denying how I felt. But now… What do I have now? False hopes and ambitions? And for what. To see dad? After over two years, I have yet to see him and he just may be dead too._

_Dead. Like Yue._

"Yue!" Sokka screamed, bitter rage taken over his logical sense. He dropped to his knees, tears freely flowing down his cheeks, and tipped his head back, to face the sky. The stars and moon –_Yue_- were so bright and clear on this night.

The night she died.

"How could you do this to me?!" We had something! And now... Now I'm so confused," he slowed down, with thick, hot tears rolling down his face. He could taste their salty content and the anguish hid inside their liquid. "Everyone I've ever loved has left me! First Mom… then Dad… and now you! Why?" Sokka broke down in a fit of tears, like he was eight years old again, but tonight his parents weren't there to comfort him. To make everything "all better".

_Everyone's leaving me… and now, I'm all alone. When she died, a piece of me went with her. The part able to laugh and smile, the part able to love with a light heart. Now, tonight, there's no laughter or smiles, it's just a terrible nightmare. The scariest fact of all this is that, Yue's not away- she's gone. No matter what I do, or what I say, she's never coming back! And nothing I can do is going to change that!_

He pulled the machete from the ground, seeming to weigh a ton in his shaking, fragile hands, to his left arm. Sokka dragged the tip of his blade down one forearm, and he traced around each finger. As blood trickled on his tanned, semi-muscular limbs, Sokka watched as a single drop of blood fell into the oasis water. The twin koi fish paid no attention to the disturbance in their habitat, completely content with swimming in their never-ending cycle. Spinning endlessly was their duty and forever that duty needed to be fulfilled. Sokka knew it. Yue knew it more.

_Stupid fish. Stupid, stupid fish. Stupid, stupid spirits. Why couldn't they protect themselves? Why did Yue have to do it for them? Don't they know life's different? Yue's gone. My Yue that I fought Han for. I loved her._

With a quick flick of his wrist, Sokka sent his weapon up to his neck and gave it a hard swipe and—

"Sokka! I love you too!"

_Yue?_ Sokka froze, seconds away from death.

"You still have me! I haven't left!"

_Yue. I love you._

A warm hug and salty tears pressed themselves around Sokka. His sister's voice was trying to sound clear and calm as she spoke but inside, she knew she was afraid for her Sokka's life.

_Yu— Ka… Katara?_

"Katara?" he asked dazed, still expecting Yue to be there. So blind with his love for that princess, he slowly found it to be his sister, not Yue, wrapping her thin hands around his waist.

"Yes, I'm here. Calm down.. everything will be alright." Only Katara's voice could sound so steady in the mist of a crisis. Sokka dropped his machete back to the ground and moved his hands around Katara, in an effort to hug his little sister.

Katara.

"But Yue's gone," he spoke listlessly, with the voice of the child still in him.

"But she did it for you. She did it for us. So the world would be safe once again. And don't worry, she is still here with you. Just look to the moon and remember Yue."

_Katara. I love you too, my sister._

_I love you, for saving me._


End file.
